


Warm

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Broody Loki (Marvel), Established Darcy Lewis/Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Darcy Lewis, Happy Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marriage Proposal, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Darcy Lewis, Supportive Darcy Lewis, Surprised Darcy Lewis, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Loki has something on his mind, and Darcy is determined to give him space...but not without letting him know she cares first.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Just Pieces On The Board [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/379201
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** gave me the prompt _“You keep me warm.” TaserTricks_ for Fictober last year and I'm juuuuust getting around to it.

He was brooding.

Not that it wasn’t a great look on him, being the dark brooding villain-turned-hero, but it hurt her to see him so...alone. He was brooding and it seemed as though he wasn’t wanting company.

“So...I’m going to go get some groceries?” Darcy asked, looking over at Loki. “I mean, I know Friday could put the order through but it still feels weird.”

“Okay,” he said, staring out the window.

She hesitated and then left her apartment. Their apartment pretty much; Loki spent more time on her couch and in her bed than he did in the one he was supposedly sharing with his brother, probably because Jane had moved in ages ago before the elopement and while Loki appreciated their child, as it meant Thor and Jane would spend less time meddling in his love life on behalf of his mother, she also knew a crying baby was something he wanted to avoid at the moment. And it was nice having him around, it was. She didn’t have many friends in New York, still, and it wasn’t like she could just go out and have a girls' night with Natasha or Wanda or Pepper or Molly. She and Loki were the weird kids on the outside who bonded and basically said “eff the world” together.

Only now he just seemed to want to be alone.

Well, if he wanted to be alone, she’d at least show him she still cared, she thought. Make him some better than sex brownies, since he liked chocolate. Get some of the Thai takeout he liked so much and bring it home. Show him in the little ways that damn it, she still cared.

An hour later she was balancing bags of food for dinner, the ingredients or the brownies and some other things she needed as she let herself in to the smell of chicken. “Awww, I got Thai,” she said, giving Loki a wide smile as soon as she got into view of her kitchen.

“Well, it will still taste good later tonight,” he said. “I just wanted to say thank you for your support.”

“Of course I support you,” she said. “That’s what girlfriends are for, Loki.” She set the bags down. “And here I was going to make you better than sex brownies and let you brood in silence.”

He gave her a small smile as he ducked his head down. A bashful Loki was a treat she got to see, and usually just her. She went over and kissed his cheek, moving away when she was done but only getting a few inches away before he pulled her close against him and kissed her in a way that took her breath away. “I’ve been meaning to do that for days,” he murmured.

“Do that any time you want,” she said, looking up at him.

“You...” he began, and then stopped, as though he was at a loss for words. That was a surprise. Loki was almost never at a loss for words. He always had a quip or something to say. “You keep me warm. When I want to turn into the Frost Giant I am, permanently, I think of you and not only does it warm my blood, it warms my heart.”

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching up to touch his face. “I’m always going to be here. Maybe not as long as you’ll be alive, but I’ll be here for the rest of my life, if you want me to be.”

“I do,” he said, before taking a step back and then getting down on one knee. She looked at him with wide eyes and then pulled out a small box from nowhere, He opened the box for her to see a silver band with the most brilliant stone she’d ever had seen. It sparkled more than a diamond and was so brilliant it made her wonder how he could get something like that on Earth. “Will you marry me, Darcy Jane Lewis?”

“Oh my God,” she said quietly. “Yes! Absolutely!” He slipped the ring on her finger and it was a little loose, which made her think that perhaps it was a family heirloom. His mother would have no shortage of jewelry for him to choose from in her home in Norway, but he’d made the best choice. One he stood she moved in and kissed him soundly, and he lifted her up as she squealed slightly in joy. She knew that the next time she spoke to Frigga, there would be good news to share.


End file.
